Disimular
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: (Drabble). Una vez más Chizuru disimula sus sentimientos en una gran y feliz sonrisa... ChizuruxMary.
Kimi To Boku 2.

Drabble.

Disimular.

ChizuruxMasaki.

Historia sin fines de lucro de fan para fans. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

…

No quería ser grosero, no quería parecer lastimado, pero…

Dolía.

Lo sabía muy bien, perfectamente.

La cabeza de Mary está llena solamente de "Shun-chan", y sería ridículo considerar una oportunidad para él.

Pero, es idiota.

Así que cada que la pequeña chica aparecía con su delicada figura, su ondulado cabello, y sus brillantes ojos cafés, el rubio no podía evitar pensar que pudiera caber una posibilidad, que alguna vez, solo alguna vez, ella le dedicara una sonrisa solo a él, a nadie más.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Giró del pasillo y sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien.

Por el impacto cerró los ojos y el cuerpo con el que se estrelló cayó al suelo.

Rápidamente se recuperó.

Extendió su mano, y se dio cuente que se trataba de Masaki, la chica de sus pensamientos.

Desvió la mirada y vacilando la chica tomó la mano del oji azul y se levantó.

"Gracias…" Murmuró un poco forzado la castaña con un pequeño sonrojo.

El chico se rascó la cabeza nervioso, no tardo en aparecer un gran y profundo sonrojo en su rostro, apenado.

"Ah, Chizuru" Llamó la menor, él le prestó toda su atención.

"¿Te diriges a la cafetería?" Preguntó mirando hacia otro lado.

"S-si" Respondió un poco atolondrado por su interés.

"Y-y… ¿Shun-chan estará… con ustedes?" Su tímida actitud se hizo presente.

El rostro de Chizuru se ensombreció, pero al observar las mejillas sonrojadas de Masaki se forzó a hacer como si nada.

Una gran sonrisa se obligó a formar, con un gesto amable.

Aunque por dentro estuviera llorando…

"¡Claro!" Dijo felizmente, como si su energía hubiera sido rellenada.

"Bien" Se emocionó la chica, dando una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio observó atentamente el rostro de la mujer, perdido.

Ella lo miró, agitó levemente la mano y se retiró.

Cuando se fue de su vista, la sonrisa de Chizuru se borró al momento, y sus ojos se afligieron, tristes.

Pasó su mano derecha por todo su rostro, intentando recuperarse.

Regresó sus manos a sus bolsillos. Donde apretó sus puños con impotencia mientras fuertes sentimientos se alojaban en su pecho. No quería estar así, él siempre se encontraba alegre, pero había perdido la cuenta de los días en los que tenía que ser fuerte y ocultar sus emociones.

Sus pupilas instintivamente se movieron hacia donde la pequeña chica de primero se había ido, melancólico.

"Mary, duele…" Susurró a la nada.

Y empezó a caminar por el solitario pasillo hacia donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

Llegó al umbral de la puerta de la cafetería y se golpeó las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos.

Estaba listo para disimular su tristeza en una gran sonrisa, nuevamente…

…

¡AMO ESTA PAREJA! Es hermosa.

Cuando por accidente vi este anime al principio pensé: esto es yaoi, lo odiaré. Vaya error, hasta la fecha es una de mis favoritos (lo terminé hoy).

(Spoiler)

Siendo sincera jamás me hubiera imaginado que Chizuru se enamorara de Mary, ¡nunca!, pero cuando fueron al festival y le consiguió el llavero que había perdido, supe, que habría algo entre ellos, algo fuerte. Para mí muy –muy, pero muy, demasiada- mala suerte Masaki ya estaba enamorada de Shun, odié y odio eso, lo odio, con todas mis fuerzas. Lloré demasiado en la 2º temporada, no supuse que la relación de el rubio y la castaña avanzara tanto, o que Chizuru se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos (debido a su forma de ser), ¡ni mucho menos que se confesara!, esa parte rompió mi corazón, ¡lo juró! No había llorado tanto en el transcurso de todo el anime hasta ese capítulo, y el que siguió me revivió y asesinó, ¡fue terriblemente triste! y como consecuencia de ello, ahora cada vez que veo a Chizuru no puedo evitar llorar, y gritar 'estúpido', y como toda chica de 13 años sentimental y depresiva que soy, necesito culpar a alguien y a quien creen que le cayó esa culpa… ¡a Shun!, no le gusta Masaki, no le presta atención más de la necesaria, y no entiende indirectas, jamás había odiado a un personaje tanto por esa situación… No lo odio, odio, solo, dejo de agradarme tanto, tanto que cuando veo a Chizuru y a Mary juntos, no puedo evitar llorar (nuevamente) tomar mi almohada abrazarla fuertemente y rodar, rogando que Shun desapareciera y que Masaki no estuviera enamorada de él, y se quedara con el oji azul, desesperadamente.

(Fin del spoiler, posible)

Después de terminar el anime y quedarme insatisfecha con la relación de esos dos, me dije "hora de buscar fics donde ellos terminen juntos", pero se me ocurrieron unas ideas, y me volví a decir "primero tengo que escribir los míos, antes de que se me olviden" pero mi lamentable problema, es que mi cerebro y corazón, primeramente hacen el final, así que me cuesta crearme un inicio que concuerde con el cierre.

Perdón por meterles tanto rollo, pero necesitaba desahogarme.

Pero aquí esta, todas las historias que me cree de estos dos expresan los sentimientos de Chizuru, y (a mi parecer) los sentimientos de Mary para él.

Arigatou por leer.

Se despide Johana Uzumaki.


End file.
